


A Little Piece of Heaven

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, M/M, Neevebrody Fandom Forward Auction, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's easy to find a slice of heaven but other times it can be found where you least expect it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Piece of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Little Piece of Heaven  
>  **Fandom:** Stargate SG-1  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Jack O'Neill/Daniel Jackson  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 4,531  
>  **Summary:** Sometimes it's easy to find a slice of heaven but other times it can be found where you least expect it.  
>  **A/N:** written for antares04a for [fandomforward](http://fandomforward.livejournal.com) Antares requested an Aliens Made Them Do It fic. This is what I came up with. I hope you like it. :D  
>  **A/N:** The music that is playing for Daniel and Jack as they make love is [ Rhapsody on a Theme by Paganini: Variation No. 18](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KcxpR-9jONo) composed by Sergei Vasilievich Rachmaninoff

A soft sigh escaped Daniel as he watched Jack pretend to be asleep. Not that he blamed him. They had been kept in this godforsaken place, wherever that was, for three months and fourteen days. He had kept count by digging marks into the wall, behind the cot, in the cell that he and Jack shared.

At first they had both been positive that they were captured for the ransom and that soon they would be released. But of course as the days passed and that didn’t happen both of them had begun to worry. And for good reason. Months later and the aliens who held them had visited every kind of torture imaginable upon them. No matter how hard Daniel tried he still wasn’t able to understand their captors reasons behind their long term capture. He put his hand over his mouth as he stifled a yawn. Maybe he should try and get some rest before the aliens came back for another round.

Daniel had barely closed his eyes when a guttural sound from one of their captors brought him fully awake.

“What the hell do they want this time?” Jack opened his eyes and glared at the aliens standing in front of them. “Haven’t they done every thing that can be done to us? What more could they possibly want?”

Daniel shook his head as he listened to their captors’ conversation. His eyes widened with shock. “Uh, Jack?”

At the look on Daniel’s face every muscle in his body tensed. “Yeah?” 

“I really wished you hadn’t asked that.” Daniel tossed over his shoulder as he quickly began to speak in the language of the aliens. 

Although, Jack wasn’t so sure it could be called a language. It sounded too much like gibberish to him. He narrowed his eyes as he watched Daniel begin to move his hands frantically back and forth. Whatever they wanted this time; it seemed as if Daniel was trying desperately to convince them otherwise. And that made Jack all the more nervous. He hadn’t seen Daniel act like this since they had come to put them on something that was the medieval equivalent of the rack. Jack tried to suppress the memories that threatened to overwhelm him. Now was not the time to think about what had happened on that thing.

Once more Daniel shook his head as he slipped back into English. “No. You can’t be serious.” He quickly reverted back into the aliens’ native tongue.

_What the...?”_ Jack tried not to notice the way the fabric of the cotton pants they had been given to wear pulled tight across Daniel’s ass. After all now was not the time to give into his latent desires for his team’s scientist. Not matter how tempting the provocation was. He cleared his throat, loudly. “What’s going on, Daniel?”

Daniel barely acknowledged Jack’s question with a noncommittal shake of his head before he turned his attention back to the two aliens.

But Jack was in no mood to have his questions brushed aside with the shake of a head or a wave of a hand. He wanted answers and he wanted them now. “Damn it, Daniel! Answer me! What do they want from us this time?”

He heaved a sigh before he reluctantly turned to face Jack. This was not going to be easy. Daniel was sure that Jack would rather be tortured some more or even face the rack like device they had been on than to do what the aliens wanted from them now. “You’re not going to like this, Jack.”

“When has that ever stopped you before?” Jack tried for a little humor but it fell short. There was nothing remotely funny about the situation they were in.

“Theywantustohavesex.” Daniel spoke so fast and so low that the words jumbled together and Jack could barely make them out.

“They want us to do what?” Surely he couldn’t have heard Daniel correctly.

Daniel took a deep breath then raised his head and looked Jack in the eyes. “They want us to have sex, Jack.” His eyes pleaded for forgiveness and understanding. “I tried to explain to them that we were the males of our species and that we only had sex with females. But since this is an all male species they couldn’t grasp the concept of a female.”

Jack wasn’t about to ask how the aliens did it. He was pretty positive he wouldn’t want to know. “So why do they want us to do...” Jack face turned red as he tripped over the word. “Do that.”

The other man shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know. It could be for any reason. There’s no way of knowing and I’m afraid to offer a guess.”

“Try, why don’t you?”

“Their anatomy is probably a lot different from ours. Maybe they are just curious as to how we would...” Daniel paused as he searched for the right word. “Interlock.”

By the way Jack’s groin tightened Daniel might as well have said the word fuck instead.

“Or they could have just ran out of things to do to torture us and decided to try something new.”

Slowly, Jack turned his head to look at the aliens standing in front of their cell door. “And what happens if we refuse?”

Daniel quickly posed the question to their captors.

One word sliced angrily through the air, echoing off the walls surrounding them. Even Jack didn’t have any trouble understanding what it meant. If they didn’t do as they were told they would both die.

“Jack?”

“I got it, Daniel. If we don’t we die.”

There was so much more to it than that. If they didn’t comply then the aliens would take turns with them until they died. How their deaths would be accomplished wasn’t said but it really didn’t need to be. But Daniel kept that information to himself. He didn’t have the heart to tell Jack any of that. It was enough Jack got the gist of it.

“So when do they want us to do this?” Jack was having a hard time believing this was going to happen. Not that he didn’t want Daniel, he did. He just didn’t want it to happen this way. But apparently he really didn’t have a choice in the matter.

Daniel’s voice cracked with nerves as he translated Jack’s question into the aliens’ language. Once more his eyes widened at their response. “Now, Jack. They want us to have sex now.” He didn’t know what to do or what to say to Jack. Although he had always kept them hidden, the fact was he had always had these sexual feelings and desires for Jack from the very moment they had met. But now, if they did this he knew everything he had kept hidden would come out in the open not just for his captors to know but for Jack as well.

_They were going to have sex now?_ Jack abruptly sat down on the bed and let the thought of having sex with Daniel roll through his mind, savoring it. He’d had dreams of making love to Daniel, of slowly sliding his cock into Daniel’s tight, wet dream inducing ass. But like this? _Were these creatures crazy?_ They couldn’t do... that now. It wasn’t something one could just jump into. There had to be some sort of preparation. Before Jack could stop himself he began to speak. “Just like that?” He snapped his fingers. “What no Barry White? No candles and wine? No aphrodisiac? No _Astroglide?_ ” Jack shook his head as he tsked. “What are we animals? We’re human beings. We don’t have sex on a whim.” As he finished speaking Jack prayed the aliens didn’t have any knowledge of just how free most of human beings on his planet were when it came to sex.

Daniel’s ears tinged pink as the blush rushed into his face and he shot a confused look at Jack. Without commenting or even asking if Jack had ever had any experience with that particular brand of lubricant he translated to their captors what Jack had said. From the blank looks on the aliens’ faces he wasn’t quite sure if they had understood what he was saying or not. But with one last quizzical look in Jack’s direction they left the room.

As soon as the aliens had left Daniel sat down beside Jack. “What was all that about?”

“Just trying to stall.” At least that was his story and he was sticking to it. Daniel didn’t need to know that since they didn’t have a choice in the matter he wanted to make the experience as memorable as possible for him. Because if, no not if, when they returned to Cheyenne Mountain he hoped Daniel would be willing to continue what they were about to start now.

 

 

A few blissfully quiet hours of alone time were broken by the return of their captors. Harsh, guttural tones erupted from them as they pointed to Daniel and Jack.

“I think they want us to come with them.”

Jack nodded his head. “Yeah, I got that, Daniel. Thanks.” His brow furrowed as he turned towards Daniel. “But why?”

Daniel shrugged his shoulders in confusion. “I have no idea.” He didn’t like the way the aliens were looking at Jack almost as if they were hoping Jack would balk at what they were about to do so they could take turns with him. 

With a sigh Jack and Daniel stood and followed their captors down the hall.

The room they were led to wasn’t much bigger than the one they were being held in and bars covered the door and windows but that is where all similarities ended. Where their cell had minimal comfort this room had every little thing imaginable to insure its occupant’s maximum pleasure level was reached. Candles flickered on the bedside tables; a bottle of something Daniel could only assume was a type of alcohol sat in a bucket of ice. Pink began to creep across Daniel’s cheeks as he spied the jar of what he thought could only be the aliens’ equivalent to _Astroglide_ lying next to the smallest candle within easy reach of the bed. Oh but the bed was something else entirely. Blankets in the deepest of reds covered what was easily the biggest bed they had ever seen. They tried to keep from staring at it but it was hard. It was as if their eyes were drawn back time and again.

Softly music began to pour into the room, flooding every inch with a melody so beautiful it almost brought tears to Daniel’s eyes. His eyes drifted closed as he let the music wash over him, through him. He could almost forget they were being held captive and that he and Jack were about to have sex against Jack’s will.

“I guess they didn’t have any Barry, huh?” Jack tried to ignore the feelings gathering in his body at the thought of what was to come. 

“I guess not.” Daniel whispered not bothering to open his eyes. He kept his voice low as if loathe to disturb the music.

Jack raised his eyes and looked around the room but his question was on the music. “What is this?”

“Rhapsody on a Theme of Paganini...” Daniel didn’t even try to finish. Although, he could have given the exact variation and the name of the composer he didn’t think Jack really cared but was just making small talk to hide his nervousness. “Maybe we should talk about this. Maybe if I tried harder to explain exactly why we can’t do this....”

He stumbled as the aliens thrust them inside the room and locked the door behind them. They stood with their arms crossed over their chests and stared into the cell as if waiting for the performance to begin.

Daniel righted himself before he turned to glare at the biggest alien. “Okay, no more talking I take it?” He didn’t wait for the negative shake of the alien’s head before he walked over to the table and poured him and Jack a glass of the amber colored liquid.

Jack’s eyebrows shot up as he watched Daniel down the contents in one gulp. “Do you think that’s wise?” 

“Why not?”

_The man certainly made a valid point. Why not indeed._ Jack accepted the drink Daniel offered him, tossed back his head and poured the liquid down his throat. 

Daniel’s legs felt a little rubbery as he walked towards the bed and plopped down. “We have to do this, Jack.” His tone was husky with suppressed emotion. He had wanted Jack, had wanted him for a very long time. But nothing compared to the way he was feeling now. The want was a burning need in his body. If Jack didn’t get inside of him soon he felt as if he was going to explode.

Jack sank down on the bed beside Daniel. “I know, Daniel.” Jack leaned forward and cupped the side of Daniel’s face in his large hand. “I know.” He slid his hand to the back of Daniel’s head and pulled him closer until their lips met.

The second their mouths touched it was as if a wildfire had spawned between them, consuming them in its midst. Tongues slid in and out of hot, moist mouths as they dueled for dominance, hands ripped at cotton pants until nothing but strips of forgotten fabric was thrown to the floor.

“Wait.” Even though his mouth was saying the word his hands pulled Jack closer, sliding down between them to grasp the hard flesh between Jack’s legs. “Wait, Jack.” 

Jack pushed Daniel down onto his back and slid down the length of him until his mouth was near Daniel’s cock. “What?” 

“This isn’t right.” Daniel arched off the bed as Jack’s breath brushed his cock. “That stuff we drank.” He gasped for breath as Jack’s fingers began to dance along his length. “It was an aphrodisiac. A very powerful one. This isn’t really us. It’s the drug or whatever it is that’s making us do this.”

He leaned closer and ran his tongue across Daniel’s balls before sliding up the shaft to circle the head of Daniel’s cock. “So?” He whispered before he closed his lips around Daniel and pulled him deep inside of his mouth.

Pure pleasure curled his toes. Daniel’s eyes crossed as liquid fire surged through his body igniting every cell within him. He couldn’t believe how close he was to the edge all ready. 

Jack ran his tongue over and around Daniel’s cock. He could feel Daniel’s body as it began to tremble as pleasure coursed through him. It brought him great delight to know that he was the one who was making Daniel tremble and moan.

Daniel fisted his hands in Jack’s hair and gently pulled him away from his body. “As much as I am enjoying what you’re doing. And don’t doubt that I am enjoying it very much. But they’re watching us, Jack.” He nodded his head in the direction of the aliens still standing in front of the cell door. “They want us to hurry up and get to....”

But Jack had had enough. He didn’t know if it was the drug talking or not but since they didn’t have a choice on whether to do this or not; they were going to do it right. The plan had been to keep his mouth shut and not let Daniel know but maybe it was the alcohol talking or maybe it was because of the way they were coming together Daniel needed to know how he felt. “I don’t care, Daniel. This isn’t about them any more. It’s about us.” He grasped Daniel’s face in his hands. “Look at me.” He waited until Daniel’s eyes met his before he took a deep breath and continued. “I have wanted you for so long almost from the very moment you walked into my life. And I’m tired of fighting my feelings. I’m tired of fighting my desire for you. My need for you is a physical ache inside of me. To see you, to be close to you and not be close enough. It hurts, Daniel.” He caressed Daniel’s lips with his thumbs. “I want to be inside of you. Not just your body but your soul.” He leaned his forehead against Daniel’s. “I want to make love to you. Not because we’re being told to or because some damn aphrodisiac is making us but because I have to. I can’t stop myself any longer.” A look of hunger crossed his face. “I don’t want to stop.”

For a brief moment as Daniel’s hands pushed against his chest Jack thought he had lost. Maybe he should have kept his mouth shut and just done what the aliens wanted them to do. But damn it! Daniel deserved better than that; he deserved to know that it wasn’t the aliens or the drug but that he, Jack O’Neill really wanted him. 

Daniel cleared his throat and swallowed hard before he began to speak. “There will be a time when I will want to wax poetic about the way I feel for you and the things that I want to do to and with you. But right now all I can think about; all I care about is having you inside of me before I die from wanting you.” Daniel didn’t care that it wasn’t really possible to die from being too horny. It was the way he felt. And that was all that mattered.

Without another word Daniel rolled over onto his stomach and wiggled his ass at Jack in a come and get it gesture.

For a minute Jack sat still as a statue stunned beyond his wildest dreams that Daniel wanted him. Daniel actually wanted him as much as he wanted Daniel. Slowly, Jack reached out to touch him. His hands shook slightly as he ran his fingers across Daniel’s shoulders, down his spine, before he caressed the curve of Daniel’s ass. His eyes wide with excitement Jack grabbed the jar, scooped a glob onto his fingers and placed the jar back on the table. Slowly, carefully, he began to ease his slicked finger inside of Daniel. 

Daniel jumped as the cold, slick substance touched his skin. “Damn, that’s cold.”

“Sorry.” The apology was sincere but Jack still couldn’t keep the grin from his face. He couldn’t believe he was mere moments away from sinking into Daniel, from burying his cock deep inside of him; feeling that tight, luscious ass engulfing him.

“Please, Jack.” Jack’s name came out on a moan as his finger stroked Daniel’s prostate.” Daniel’s breath quickened. He didn’t know how much more he could possibly take.

“Shh.” Jack whispered through clenched teeth. He was having a hard time controlling the urge to just give in. “I want to make sure you’re ready.”

Hysterical laughter bubbled up from inside him. “If I get any more ready I’m going to come before you ever get inside of me.”

“We wouldn’t want that. Now would we?”

As Jack slowly removed his finger, Daniel rolled over to face Jack. 

“Are you sure you’re ready?” There was no way he was going to hurt Daniel. He didn’t care what the consequences were.

“Oh yeah. I’m sure.” He ran his hand down Jack’s chest until his fingers curled into the hair at the base of Jack’s cock. “Are you?”

“Do you really have to ask that?” Jack glanced down at Daniel’s fingers so close to his hard cock. It would only take a little move on Daniel’s part before his hand could touch.... Jack shook his head. If Daniel touched him right now it would all over. 

Soft laughter filled the room as Daniel looked down. “I guess not.”

Jack reached over and snatched the jar of lubricant from the side table once again. After he gave Daniel a lingering kiss he sat up and began to apply a liberal amount to his cock.

Daniel’s eyes glazed over as he watched Jack’s hand move up and down his hard length. “Do you want some help with that?” He could barely get the question past his lips from the hard lump of desire that had lodged itself in his throat. Slowly, he moved his hand toward Jack.

Hastily, Jack grabbed Daniel’s hand and held it away from his body. “Not this time.”

“Why not?’

He let go of Daniel; slipped his hands underneath Daniel’s ass and brought him closer. “Because as much as I want to feel your hands wrapped around my cock, sliding up and down, bringing me off I want to be inside of you more.” He stared down into Daniel’s eyes. “Next time you can touch me all you want, okay? I promise.” Jack whispered as he grasped Daniel’s hips for purchase and began to thrust his cock against Daniel’s ass.

Daniel nodded his head, speechless. There was no way he could argue with that. Why in the hell would he even want to? He wanted the same thing as Jack. He closed his eyes as the head of Jack’s cock pushed passed the ring of muscle. 

Jack clenched his teeth as he felt himself begin to slip inside. Daniel’s ass was so tight it was as if his dick was being gripped by a vise. A groan rumbled from deep within him as pushed deeper and deeper until he was fully seated inside of Daniel. “Okay?”

But Daniel couldn’t answer. There were too many sensations all battling for his attention at once. He could barely hear the music still playing around them as blood roared in his ears. Without a word he raised his legs and tightened them around Jack’s waist forcing the man to go even deeper inside of his body. 

Another groan escaped Jack as he began to move slowly, lazily moving in and out of Daniel’s ass. Nothing could have prepared him for the feeling of finally being inside of Daniel. Oh, he had had dreams of this. Dreams that had woken him in the middle of the night with come sticking to him and his cock still hard as a rock. But this, this was so much better than any of the dreams he had ever had. 

With a smile on his face Jack ran his hands down both of Daniel’s legs, slowly caressing the muscles of his calves before moving up to his thighs. His smile widened as a long hiss escaped from between Daniel’s lips as Jack moved his hands closer and closer to Daniel’s hard cock.

“Do you have any idea how long I have dreamed of seeing you like this?” Jack’s fingers danced along the length of Daniel’s cock as he spoke, before sliding down further to cup his balls. “Or how I’ve wanted to see the look on your face as my hard cock moved in and out of you?” His body followed the path his words took. 

“Please, Jack.” Daniel’s voice was so husky it was almost unrecognizable as he repeated the same thing as before.

“What do you want, Daniel?” He pushed in deeper as his fingers gently rolled Daniel’s balls in his hand.”

It was too much. Fire coursed through him, burning him from the inside out. “Ahhh!” Daniel threw back his head ready for his world to split apart.

Jack stopped and stared down at Daniel. Jack thought he had never seen Daniel look as hot as he did in this moment with his bottom lip caught between his teeth and his eyes squeezed shut tight. “Come on, Daniel. You have to tell me what you want me to do.”

“Jack.” He pushed his body closer to Jack’s. The move made Jack’s cock hit his prostate and he began to move in earnest. Daniel was more than willing to fuck himself on Jack’s cock if that’s what it took. A whine escaped him as Jack swiftly grabbed his hips and held him still.

But Jack only grinned with anticipation. “That’s not quite right, now is it?”

“Jack, please fuck me!” Daniel almost shouted the words. Even with Jack’s fingers digging into his hips Daniel managed to grind himself against Jack. “Come on, Jack. Fuck me! Can’t you feel it? Don’t you want to come inside of me?”

Jack almost swallowed his tongue at Daniel’s words. _Hell yeah! That’s exactly what he wanted!_ He had wanted to give Daniel just a little taste of the torment he had been privy to since Daniel had come into his life but instead the man had turned it around on him. Without another word Jack closed his fingers around Daniel’s cock.

Daniel almost shouted with relief when Jack finally began to stroke him. His body trembled violently as Jack thrust inside of him, keeping the rhythm with his hand on Daniel’s cock. Deeper, harder, faster Jack thrust into him until Daniel’s breath came in shortened gasps and sweat trickled down his chest. He was so close, his orgasm hovered just out of reach. If he just.... he pushed back harder forcing Jack ever deeper. The move nudged his prostate and Daniel closed his eyes as a wave of pleasure cascaded over him.

“No!” Jack couldn’t stop from yelling. “Don’t close your eyes, Daniel. I want you to look me in the eyes as you come.” He began to stroke up and down Daniel’s cock faster and faster, his thumb caressing the ridge with every upward movement.

Daniel’s body shook. He could feel his balls pull tight against him as Jack thrust harder, faster his hand wrapped around him keeping perfect time. “Jaaack!”

“That’s it, Daniel.” Jack praised. “Come for me.”

His world fell apart, there was nothing left; no aliens, no Stargate nothing but Jack existed for him in this moment as his orgasm ripped through him, coating Jack’s fingers with his come.

As he gasped for breath, Daniel’s eyes widened as Jack brought his hand to his mouth. He watched as Jack’s tongue darted out and licked the semen from his palm. Daniel couldn’t believe how erotic that one gesture was. “Jack.”

Just that. His name whispered from Daniel’s lips and the taste of Daniel on his tongue had his orgasm within reach. He thrust deeper inside of Daniel, the sound of his balls slapping against Daniel’s ass echoed through the room. He gave one last mighty thrust and his orgasm tore through him. Jack’s fingers dug bruises into Daniel’s skin as jets of warm semen shot deep inside of Daniel. 

Jack made sure most of his weight was on his knees before he collapsed on top of Daniel as he tried desperately to catch his breath.

A soft sigh slipped past Daniel’s lips as he wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck. As Jack buried his face into his shoulder and kissed the side of his neck Daniel stroked the back of Jack’s head. Another contented sigh escaped him. This must be what Heaven felt like. And as soon as Jack was up to it again, audience or no audience he couldn’t wait to go there again.


End file.
